


Stay with Me

by Sojmilk (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hanzo feels worthless, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Genji Shimada, Mentions of/thoughts of suicide, Nightmares, Oneshot, Recurring Nightmares, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sojmilk
Summary: Hanzo has recurring nightmares about his and Genji's battle. One night it gets to be too much. Jesse is there to comfort him. Rated teen for themes of hopelessness and suicide.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's 4am. I've roared through at least twelve Mchanzo fics in the past five hours. Please excuse any errors.

Jesse woke with a start. Hanzo was thrashing in his sleep next to him, his pale skin clammy.  
"Han. Shhh, it's ok. Shhh," he murmured sleepily, gently stroking the other man's hair.  
Hanzo woke, gasping，sobbing. With trembling fingers he sought the comfort of Jesse's warm hands.  
"Hey. Yeh're alright. You're here. It's ok, sweetheart." Jesse softly uttered words of assurance.  
Many minutes passed, the quiet stillness of the night broken only by Jesse's quiet words and Hanzo's ragged breathing. Eventually, Hanzo spoke.  
"Every night".  
"What's that, honey?"  
"I kill him every night. How could I-" he broke off. Sucked in air. Squeezed Jesse's hands in his, an unconscious contraction.  
"How could I kill my own brother?" His voice was barely more than a hoarse whisper, throat constricted with tears.  
"Ah, darlin', you didn't kill him. Genji is alive and kickin'. You know that."  
Hanzo shook his head, two tears falling from his cheek. "It doesn't matter. I meant to kill him. I thought - I thought I did."  
Jesse freed one hand and used it to rub slow circles over his partner's back, easing his breathing.  
Hanzo shuddered. "I don't deserve to live in the same world he lives in."  
"Han. Don't say that."  
"It's true. I don't deserve it - any of it. I don't deserve his forgiveness, I don't deserve-" a weak cry. "-I don't deserve you."  
He fell completely to pieces, melting into his cowboy's soft chest, letting those strong arms envelop him.  
"You, Hanzo, you deserve it all. Genji's forgiveness is his own to freely give, and he did. If he judged you worthy, then you are. And as for me...sweetpea, my love is mine to freely give. And I give it to you." Jesse cupped the archer's cheek in his hand tenderly. "You are worthy of love. You are worthy of life."  
Hanzo itched his wrists. Sometimes the thin white scars that lined up with his veins throbbed, a constant reminder of the times before there had been a sweet cowboy to hold him, tell him he deserved to live.  
"Sometimes it's hard to believe."  
"I know, honey."  
Jesse rocked him slowly, singing an old country song under his breath. Hanzo let himself cry into his cowboy's shoulder, and eventually the rattling sobs turned to shaky breaths, and then to a steady rhythm.  
"I need you, Han. I love you. Stay with me."  
He nodded slowly.  
"Ok."

**Author's Note:**

> Boy howdy I'm dead tired and writing sngst takes a lot out of me. Like I said, it's 4am, so there are likely errors and mistakes. I'll fix them later today if I remember I even wrote this fic. I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
